WHAT? A PRINCESS?
by MidnightKunoichi
Summary: Well it was a normal day, until Sasuke was called to the Hokage’s tower, to find Sakura there along with a serious looking Tsunade. Oh what is in store for our little Uchiha? Well R&R! Couples: SasSak, and some NejXTen.
1. Chapter One: The Secrets Revealed

**Chapter One**

**The Secrets Revealed **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I'm watching something else so I don't have any puns for the disclaimer! I might own the plot. I'm not sure!

Sasuke's POV 

"SASUKE-KUN!" yelled an obnoxious feminine voice. "SASUKE-KUN! DON'T IGNORE ME!"

The young Uchiha cringed as Yamanaka Ino ran up to him. "SASUKE-KUN! THE HOKAGE WANTS YOU IN HER OFFICE STAT!" she yelled into my ear.

I glared dangers at her. "Okay Ino you do not have to yell in my ear," I said venom dripping off of each of my words.

"WELL GO TO HER OFFICE THEN!"

I rolled his eyes, and walked off, hands buried in my pockets.

"THAT'S NOT THE WAY TO HER OFFICE!"

"I know exactly why I'm going this way."

"But it's about Sakura!"

My footstep wavered slightly but I kept on walking. Ino sighed, extended her arms in front of her face, with her middle fingers and index fingers touching and thumbs connected. "Ninpo, Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Ino yelled.

Normal POV 

Sasuke's eyes widened, his head slumped down, along with Ino's. After a few seconds Ino fell to her knees.

"So Sasuke how does it feel to be under my control?" asked Ino inside my body.

Ino ran towards the Hokage's office.

_Meanwhile…_

Sakura shifted in her seat nervously. "Do you think it was the right idea to have Sasuke-kun escort me?"

"Hai, I think it's best if he did, I mean he'll never see you again after this, so I think he should," Tsunade said with reassurance in her voice.

Sakura looked up at her with solemn eyes. She then nodded. "Hope you're right Tsunade-sama."

Sasuke came crashing through the door. "TSUNADE I GOT HIM HERE! I'M ABOUT TO RETURN!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a questioning look.

"Good job Ino, we'll take it from here," Tsunade said, smiling.

Sasuke or rather Ino nodded, put his/her fingers between the other fingers. "Release!" Sasuke's head slumped, as before. After a few seconds Sasuke looked up, and looked around. "Damn you Ino!"

Sakura looked at him, with her hands clasped on her lap, she then looked down at her lap, as if she was ashamed of something.

Sasuke took a mental note of this as he sat down in the chair beside her.

"Okay Uchiha you have a mission!"

Sasuke snapped back to where Tsunade was standing. "Hn."

"To escort Sakura the Princess of the Grass," Tsunade said in an almost bored tone.

"Is that al- WAIT PRINCESS?" asked/yelled Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Sakura who bit her bottom lip and turned her head away from him. "PRINCESS? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SAKURA!"

Sakura felt tears stream down her cheeks.

"I refuse the mission!" Sasuke said angrily.

"B-b-but Sasuke-kun I requested you!" cried Sakura looking at him.

"I said no!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"But Sasuke-kun you'll never see me again after this!"

Sasuke looked at her sadly. "What?"

"Please do this for me as my last request!"

Sasuke sighed and nodded.

Sakura squealed. "Thank you Sasuke-kun!" She hugged him.

Surprisingly, he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

After a few minutes Tsunade cleared her throat, to break up this little moment.

"Okay Sasuke you and Sakura will be leaving tomorrow at noon, so don't be late!"

They nodded, stood up, and walked out of the tower. Once out Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun…" she started, but was cut off by Sasuke.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Sakura stepped back with her arms in front of her. "Sasuke-kun, I couldn't my country specifically told me not to tell anyone! They wanted me to live a normal life until my seventeenth birthday so here I am! Please forgive me!"

"Sakura I wanted you, and only **you **to help me revive my clan! But you have to go back to your country!"

Sakura's eyes widened, "Sasuke-kun please don't do this to me! I'm the heiress of the Grass Country! Please stop saying stuff like this!" Tears were slowly caressing down her cheeks.

"But it's true." He wiped her tears.

She pulled away. "No please stop! I-I-I have to go!" She turned away and ran, before he could protest. Sasuke stared at her back.

"Sakura it's true," he murmured. He slowly took out a jewelry box, and opened it to reveal a glistening diamond ring.

End Chapter One 

**Pointless Ramblings **

**Hey guys I had this idea for about a month! I like totally had to type this! So will you guys totally review? And I'm acting like so blonde because it's 3:40 a.m.! So I'm going to like go and find someplace to sleep! Night!**


	2. Chapter Two: The Journey Begins

**Chapter Two **

**The Journey Begins**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… is it over yet?

It was noon the next day; Sasuke was waiting, at the gate for Sakura. _'Where is she-' _

"GOOD AFTERNOON SASUKE-KUN!" greeted Sakura.

'_Speak of the Devil.' _ "Hn."

'_Normal Sasuke-kun, I hope he's cooled off since yesterday.' _ "Well Sasuke-kun shall we go?"

"I guess **princess**."Emphasizing princess with anger.

'_Dammit! Why does Sasuke have to be like this?' _"Okay then let's go!" Sakura walked/skipped out Konoha's gates.

Sasuke followed her, almost regrettably.

Sakura was humming to herself quietly, while Sasuke was trudging next to her.

"Sasuke-kun are you alright?"

"Hn." (Translation: Yeah.)

"Oh."

After that little 'conversation' it went into an awkward silence.

Three hours later… 

"Sasuke-kun should we stop?"

"Hn." (Translation: It's getting pretty dark so I guess we should.)

They started to unpack, Sasuke was building a fire, and Sakura was putting up the tent.

"Sasuke-kun can you help me?" asked Sakura trying to put some rope around a high branch, but failing miserably.

"Hn." (Translation: Whatever.) He stood up, got on the other side of the branch, took the rope and tied it to the branch.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke nodded, took a step forward, but was tripped by the rope wrapped around his ankles. Sasuke's eyes widened as he tumbled forward smack dab on Sakura. Sasuke closed his eyes, before he landed on her.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun? Could you please get off me?" Sakura asked with a furious blush tainting her cheeks.

Sasuke's face was buried in the crook of her neck; his hot breath was tickling her neck

Sasuke got off of her, he quickly turned away from her to hide is own blush.

They awkwardly started to finish up camp.

After another hour they were eating dinner, in a comfortable silence. They just wanted to enjoy each other's company before they reached the Grass.

Sakura stood up. "I'm going to go wash this and get ready for bed."

"Hn." (Translation: Don't stray too far, you might get attacked.)

Sakura sighed, went into the tent, got a towel, her clothes, and headed down to the river they saw earlier.

After Sakura washed the dishes, her hair, arms, and legs, changed, she walked back to their campsite. She crawled into the tent, to see Sasuke sitting on his sleeping bag reading, and… what? Shirtless? Sakura blushed and crawled into her sleeping bag. "Good night Sasuke-kun."

"Good night," he responded, still reading his book.

Sakura smiled, and gave into sleep.

Sasuke finished the page he was reading, he stashed the book into his backpack, slid into his sleeping bag, and looked at Sakura's face. He smirked, and pulled Sakura, sleeping bag and all, into his arms, so they were hugging. "Good night princess," he said with his eyes softening at the word princess.

Unknown to him, Sakura was awake the whole time. She smiled and buried herself closer to him. 'People who are always seem cold are always warm to,' Sakura thought before the warmth from Sasuke enveloped her making her fall asleep.

End Chapter Two 

**Pointless Ramblings**

**Hey loyal readers! What's up? Well this is the second chapter! I wanted to put more romance between them, maybe some humor, because people said it was a tearjerker! It's supposed to be funny! Oh well maybe I'm not all that funny! Well please review! **


	3. The Very Sorry Author's Note

**This is MidnightKunoichi! Hey! Okay to all of my loyal reviewers, and readers that are gonna hang me if I don't update! I'm very, very, VERY sorry that I will not be able to update for awhile! I tried to get the third chapter up but to my slowness and distractedness I could not! And if you're wondering why I will not be able to update this is why: I'm going on vacation, but it's not just any vacation, poor me has to go to a family reunion! But I get to see one of my best friends! He's awesome! But happily I will be able to type! How you ask! The magic, and niceness, of my mom! Give a cheer for her please! Yeah she doesn't know what I do on the computer! She just knows I write stories! And she supports it! Yay! Well see you guys in a couple weeks! Expect lots of updates! I will post them all when I come back! **


	4. Chapter 3: When Rain Nins Attack!

**Chapter Three**

**Day Two**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! But I'm seriously considering I own the plot because no one's gone "Hey this is my story! Delete this now!" So I'm pretty happy about that!

Sorry for such the long wait! I was on vacation, as you read, and I couldn't break through the writer's lbock!

Well on with the story!

Sasuke sat up; he was woken by a loud clang of metal meeting metal. He quickly crawled out of the tent to find two Rain Nins. One was currently tying Sakura up, the other spotted Sasuke the minute he stepped out of the tent.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled pulling out a kunai and running towards the one who was tying Sakura up. The other one jump in front of him.

"Do not step any closer unless you wish to die," the Rain Nin said, judging by the figure and voice it was a woman "We were sent from our village to kidnap the princess, it is no concern of yours so just be a good little boy and stay there."

Sasuke growled. "I don't care if your village sent you, I will not stand down!" Sasuke charged the Rain Nin. 'Now I know why Shikamaru complains so much about fighting girls!' thought Sasuke, angrily.

Sakura looked up angrily. "Let me go!" she demanded through gritted teeth.

"Sorry love but we have to take you back to our village, it will give us a trump card in the war," the other Nin said, and judging by his voice he was male.

Sakura glared at him, struggling in the rope. 'What the hell is wrong with me I should be able to break out of this!' she thought to herself.

The Nin snickered. "Wondering why you can't break free?" he asked, a hint of taunting in his voice.

If Sakura was free she would have given him the finger and beaten him to a pulp, but sadly she couldn't all she did was look away.

The Rain Nin continued, "The bonds are sucking the chakra out of you, just enough to keep you weak."

'It's that word again! Weak, weak, WEAK! That's the ONLY thing people say to me!' she though angrily, 'But I will prove them all wrong!' She struggled more. The ninja next to her laughed louder.

Sasuke was more fortunate he was beating the female ninja easily. He stabbed her in the heart with a kunai. The ninja screamed in pain and fell into the eternal sleep called death. Sasuke, satisfied with the defeat, ran over to help Sakura. He kicked the ninja in the back of the head.

The ninja disappeared into a puff of smoke and was replaced by log. 'Damn replacement jutsu!' Sasuke thought angrily. He squatted and untied Sakura.

"SASUKE BEHIND YOU!" Sakura screamed pointing over is shoulder, but it was too late the Rain ninja pressed against the cluster of nerves in his neck.

'Ugh I hate the sick, sick irony of this!' he yelled to himself.

The last thing he heard was Sakura screaming his name, in a pleading way, before he was overcome by the forced slumber.

A few hours later Sasuke woke up, and rubbed his neck. "Huh? What the hell happened?" he asked no one in particular, groggily. The memories slowly started to flow back to him. He shot up, and yelled, "DAMNIT!" He scrambled to the tent, packed everything, strapped on Sakura's and his backpacks and headed off in the direction he last heard her call his name. "Damn Rain Nin had to cover their damned trails!" After jumping from branch to branch for a little he heard a rustle in the bushes. He threw a kunai at it and out came Hyuuga Neji, TenTen, and Rock Lee.

"Sasuke-kun how unyouthful! Trying to kill us when we're on our way back to Konoha!" the 'Beautiful' Green Beast of Konoha yelled, known as Rock Lee.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hi Sasuke-san what are you doing out here?" asked the Weapons Mistress of Konoha, known as TenTen.

"Yes, Uchiha enlighten us," the Hyuuga prodigy said while smirking.

Sasuke sighed, and sat on the branch he was just standing on. "I don't have much time, but I will explain it for you." He went into the story about how Sakura's a princess of the Grass; they're journey, his mission, the fight, and her capture. He left out the part of last night, that was personal and he knew Neji would some how make fun of it. Lee throughout the story was saying how she would make a youthful princess, or how unyouthful it was when it came to the fighting. TenTen was listening intuitively, while Neji was just listening with a stoic expression on his face. "And now I'm here," Sasuke said finishing up his story.

"NO OUR YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM! I, THE BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA, SHALL RESCUE YOU!" Lee yelled standing up pumping his fists.

"Well bushy brows will help me, how about you TenTen? And you, Hyuuga?" Sasuke said rubbing the back of his neck. "Even though it's out of your mission."

"Of course anything for Sakura-chan!" TenTen cried, happily.

Neji looked at Sasuke. "This is not for you Uchiha it's for Sakura-san."

"Good, because we need your byukugan (sp?) to find her," Sasuke said while standing up.

Neji smirked, and stood up. TenTen followed.

"The last place I heard her cry was that way." Sasuke pointed to the way he was just going, and the way team Gai was coming from.

"What kind of ninja were they?" asked TenTen.

"Rain."

"Oh, well we just helped some farmers outside of the city!" TenTen explained.

"COME ON YOUTHFUL TEENS LET US JOURNEY TO FIND OUR LOVELY CHERRY BLOSSOM!" Lee cried happily, already jumping ahead.

"Neji should be first, then Lee, then me, and then TenTen," Sasuke said.

Lee let Neji pass him as he activated his bloodline limit; Sasuke took his place behind Lee, and TenTen behind him. They set off to find Sakura.

Sakura was doing the best she could struggling against the Rain Nin. "LET ME GO!"

The Rain Nin ignored her and continued jumping from tree to tree. Sakura continued kicking and screaming. The ninja jumped to the ground, and set her down. "They do not care if I bring you back dead or alive, so you better be quiet or say good bye to your weak body," he said though gritted teeth. Sakura 'hmphed' and looked away. The Rain Nin started unpacking his pack. He slowly set the tent, made a fire, and started to cook.

Sakura was silently praying Sasuke saw her forehead protector.

_Flashback…. _

_The Rain Nin was carrying Sakura over his shoulder. "FOR THE LAST TIME LET ME GO!" cried Sakura, while kicking. _

"_I should have bound her feet to," muttered the ninja. _

_Sakura was jerking her feet, but also her head. Soon enough her forehead protector fell off her head and landed on a branch. _

_End Flashback… _

'Please Sasuke find it!' she thought.

'**Cha Sasuke-kun is smart! He should be able to find it!' **

'But what about us?' she countered.

Inner Sakura stopped to think a second. '**Uh….. Sasuke-kun is smart!' **Inner Sakura disappeared before Sakura got a chance to say anything.

Sakura sighed, and watched the Rain Nin stir what looked like soup.

Neji, Lee, Sasuke, and TenTen were busy jumping from branch to branch.

"Hyuuga do you see anything?"

"Hn."

"Neji do you see anything?" asked TenTen sweetly.

"No not yet," Neji responded still looking around.

Sasuke looked dumbfounded for a second then went back to his stoic expression.

"Wondering why Neji listens to me?" asked TenTen surpirisingly close and whispering in his ear.

Sasuke nodded his head.

"Well we've been going out for about a month," TenTen said her voice a little away like she was reminiseting.

Sasuke looked back at her then at Neji's back. "You and Hyuuga?"

TenTen nodded, blushing. "Yeah, even though I'm not that special! And his family…. But he asked me out anyway."

Sasuke shook his head and continued to jump.

"Wait I think I see something," Neji said, jumping ahead, bending over, and jumping back. Everyone jumped on Neji's branch looking at the object in his hands. "It's a headband," Neji said.

"IT'S SAKURA'S YOUTHFUL HEADBAND!" cried Lee, wrapping Sasuke in a hug. Sasuke growled angrily punching Lee into a tree.

"Well anyway, yeah it's Sakura's," confirmed Sasuke.

"Then we're on the right track," TenTen said looking the way they're headed.

End Chapter Three 

**Short Ramblings!**

**Well there's chapter three after a long wait! It took me most of the day! I had writer's block! Well I HAD to put some NejiXTenTen in this! Sorry I said it was a one-shot! Ugh, this is poor planning and writer's block's fault! Well I hope it's long enough for you guys! And if you have something I can put I this I'd love to hear it cuz I got some stuff for the next chapter but not a lot! Oh and I love how I made Lee! Flames accept! It will help me! And I know this is a sucky story with poor planning! I make it up asI go! **


	5. Read This is IMPORTANT

**Hey you guys, it's me again. I know it's been a long time but guess what… I'M REWRITING THIS STORY! Amazing no? I'm making it longer, have better English, and it'll have more surprises for you. So I'm posting this to get you aware to watch out. =). Oh to learn more about my other stories go read my profile. Thanks you guys. **


End file.
